The Prophecy
by g3nesis1
Summary: Slade is causing problems for Raven, and a stranger comes into the mix. With the coming of this stranger, and the stress placed on Raven, will anything happen? Will the Prophecy come true? Will it come earlier than expected? with encaru


Velin had been meditating for about 3 hours. He had finally pushed the urge to use his powers and pushed back the animal he now had within him. It was as if he was not himself but someone else masquerading as him. He sat at a table shutting off the music. The music helped him focus but otherwise was somewhat annoying in truth. It was hours until dawn, but he was tired anyway. Not as in needing sleep but he wished he could run away from himself but in all reality, he did that in meditation quite enough. He just wished he could disappear, to someplace far, far away for a very long time. He laid his head down on the pillow as the shades slammed shut, programmed to lock down over his room 5 minutes before the sun broke the crest of the world. He wished for sleep or death but neither claimed him for many hours till he finally closed his eyes.

It was a cool evening at the tower, but the air was cut by the fast moving aircraft in a Delta-V formation with wings jutting slightly. It flew through the night and hovered over the tower.

Robin watched their approach and sighed. "Looks like their checking up on us again."

Beast boy groaned, "Aw man, not again! They make my brain hurt!"

Cyborg nodded, "you know I'm shocked to say this but i agree with beast boy."

Robin laughed, "Me too, sad to say. Starfire, Raven," he said into the com-link. "Meet on the roof we have visitors... apparently."

Raven sighed, her mind lost in the books that literally surrounded her bed. She took a breath. What was wrong now? She stood slowly and pulled the hood over her head. She was so tired, and she was sure the lights were too bright in the house. She smiled softly... but didn't let anyone see. It was kind of sad when artificial light hurt your eyes. She reached the roof just as Starfire did.

She stood there, with a smile plastered on her face. "Really? Visitors?!" She was always happy about visitors! She rushed up beside Robin and looked up with a welcoming smile. "HIIII!" She waved.

Raven gave a sigh. "Fun."

Cyborg shook his head and sighed as Batman and Shyera exited the Javelin.

"So what is it this time?" Cyborg said.

"You could at least let us know you're coming." Robin said looking to Batman.

"I know but its more fun this way." Shyera said. A third person walked out from the Javelin, carrying a single bag. He wore a black cloak similar to Raven's, but black. His face was hidden completely. "Everyone this is Velin, Velin this is... "

A soft voice came from under the hood, "I already know their names." This was not said harshly or cruelly but a sense of sadness could be seen behind it.

Batman spoke up, "We have a lot to talk about. Lets go down stairs."

Raven looked to the boy, her eyes narrowing. There was something about him. She turned and watched as they all walked passed her. Something, she thought. She looked back to the ship, took a breath, and followed behind them. Did she have to go along? Couldn't she just go to bed? She 

sighed and followed.

Starfire looked to the boy and as they reached downstairs, she offered a hand smiling. "Hi! Welcome to our tower!" She smiled softly. She sat down and looked to Batman. He was so cool.

Velin looked to her slightly, "I'm sure you won't welcome me once pointy ears says what he will." He turned away, "I'l wait in the jet as soon as they reject me. Lets go back." He walked out and headed back upstairs.

Raven was walking down the stairs and she stopped. "I wouldn't do that." She said nonchalantly. "We're more, um," she couldn't think of a word. "Accepting," she recovered. "...than you think." Her eyes were hidden well, and she could see as were his. She looked down to him. Maybe it was more than something, maybe it was everything. She moved to the left. "But it's your choice." She said, letting the hood of her cloak drop.

Batman sighed, "We need your help."

Robin raised an eyebrow, "I'm surprised to hear you say that but I figured it had to be big with 2 of the original members of the Justice league coming, so what's going on."

"Yeah level with us" Beastboy said. "That dude is even weirder than Raven and that's saying something!" Cyborg promptly smacked him up alongside the head.

"If you children can settle down I'll begin. Velin was an orphan on the streets alone until 3 months ago. He was in the city that experienced the "The Big Bang" a codename turned slang terminology for the explosion and release of a mutagenic enzyme that turned most of that city into a ever growing war zone. Static has it under control for now but we've had to intervene a few times especially with that Brainiac incident."

Shyera stepped in at this point, "As near as we can figure this stuff turned him into... well, the only way to explain it is, he was turned into well what you people call a Vampire, allergic to sunlight and silver, can't stomach real food and his entire body has reconfigured to accept nothing but blood, any and all types he has some interesting powers as well that you might recognize Raven."

She stepped forward and inserted a disk, "this was taken from a security cam in a blood bank." Velin could be seen walking into the room. He walked up to the door of the refrigerator and he promptly sliced the door in two when he was hit with a blast of electricity that fuzzed the camera temporarily. Velin was struck with the first shot but blocked the second with a wall of what looked to be dark energy. "Whoa's" were heard from around the room and they looked to raven before they turned back to the screen to see Velin's eyes go red and he launched at static and the recording stopped.

"That was the only recording of his first fight with Static."

Robin shook his head, "He looks more to be a criminal than one of us!" Cyborg nodded as did Beast boy. "Yeah that dude is major wicked."

Batman shook his head, "He had only been changed 3 days ago. He was confused and disoriented, running on instincts and hunger. You see now why we came to you?"

Cyborg shook his head, "yeah but if he's reformed, why not put him in with static? He would know how to handle the guy."

Batman looked down, "He won't take him in, because Velin nearly killed him, nearly drained him." Everyone but batman, Shyera and Raven looked a bit squeamish at that.

Raven looked to the screen, pulling the hood back up. Her eyes narrowed at the screen and then she turned away from it, walking back up the stairs. He thought they wouldn't accept him because of that? Shit, she had done worse. She cringed at the thought of Slade and her bastard father.

Starfire looked away from the screen, to Batman. She looked confused as to what Velin had said, but she understood now. "And you want him to stay here?" She asked. "Why?"

Batman Looked to Raven as she left, "Its Raven."

Robin spoke up. "It's because of her powers and his being so similar that and they have similar difficulties in other areas, isn't that right?"

Batman nodded, "he needs a place to find himself. We've had to keep him locked up in the tower because it rotates so fast, that if he were walking on the outside corridor for more than an hour, he would burn to a crisp and yes, Raven is the main reason, so will you accept him? It's your choice." Robin considered for a long time. "He's in the balance just like Tara was when we meet her, and you know that story."

Batman nodded. "Yes but you didn't know she was in the balance, with him you do and you can be careful. We'll stop by every so often with, supplies and advice. You won't be alone and if he does go rogue, we'll help you." Robin thought for a time, "I guess it's up to those two but if Raven is ok, I'm ok as she will have the burden of responsibility."

She wrapped her arms around her chest, watching him for only a moment. She took a deep breath and turned away. The wind was blowing at her, threatening to rip the hood from her head. She guessed it was Robin's choice if he wanted to have him here, to try to save him from himself, and help him. She took one last glance back to the ship before she walked back inside, through the quiet bedroom areas. It was dark; the way she liked it.

Beast boy smiled to them, as did Starfire. "I think we can help him!" Starfire said, throwing an arm into the air. "We'll do our best!" Beastboy nodded. "Yeah..." He scratched the back of his head. "I hope he likes us!"

Batman stood, "Very well, we'll see you in a week or so, He has enough supplies to last him till then." He turned and walked out everyone else followed him.

Velin stood outside the Javelin. "You're staying here." Batman said and grabbed a white brief case-looking box and handed it to Velin, who extended a pale hand to grab it.

"Your hat must be on to tight. I said I want to be left alone. I've always managed before. I'll find away to manage here."

Batman scowled, "you mean like with Static." Batman may have well just slapped him as his head shot down and to the side, "These people can help you, if you let them."

Velin slowly looked back. "You haven't told them the worst of it have you?"

Batman shook his head and said, "that never needs to go farther than between us, I'm asking you to trust them."

Velin nodded and sighed in defeat, "I don't know if I can... but I'll try." Batman nodded and put a hand on his shoulder. Robin and Shyera knew that was nearly the same as hugging him to Batman. "Shyera, lets go." He walked up onto the ramp and into the Javelin. It took off and the exhaust blew back his hood revealing red eyes slightly glowing. He turned and looked to them, "My name is Velin. I'm sorry about earlier but this isn't... easy."

Robin nodded, "It's ok, come on, we'll show you to your room."

Beastboy smiled to him. "It's okay, bud. We've all been new to each other, so we know what it's like. I'm Beast boy and—" He was interrupted by Starfire. "Hello," she bowed her head. "I'm Starfire," her hand was waving so fast, you could barely see it. "Welcome to our- I mean, Your new home!"

He sighed, "You're hyper, switch to decaf." He walked forward and looked to Robin. "I'm rather tired and the sun will come up in an hour or so."

Cyborg scratched the back of his head, "so do you sleep in?? uhh."

"No, and don't be stupid." The image of Velin popping into a coffin popped out of his head. "Ohh." They all walked down to a spare room, "well, here you are."

Velin nodded and entered, "I'm sorry to ask but I need a small fridge."

Robin looked confused for a moment then nodded. "Well get you one in the morning."

She tilted her head. "Coffee?" She asked, and then turned to watch him walk away. Beastboy smiled to him. "Do you want... one of us to come and get you tomorrow?! I dunno, around 5 or so?" He bit his lip. How would it be like to sleep all day and then wake up at night? He wished he could have that. He could play games all night! He looked to him and turned to see Raven walking down the hallway, quietly. He wouldn't have noticed except she had some hot tea in her hands. She looked up. Her purple hair was a bit messed up from the wind, and her eyes were plain and emotionless, just like they always were. She guessed they had decided to let him stay here. "Goodnight." She said quietly, reaching for the knob on her door. She looked over to Velin and gave a slight nod.

Velin nodded back. "I believe I can wake myself." He turned and walked into his room and closed the door behind him. He set his bags down and out of one, he took out a sword and a cd player. He plugged it in and hit play. Deep and somewhat mysterious music began to flow from it. He sat down and tried to meditate, forcing away all of the anger and his darker self.

Beastboy looked to Raven. He wondered why she was so - closed today. He looked over to Robin, shrugged, and walked to his own room. Raven paused as she shut the door of her own room and sighed. Now, music? She took a breath and closed the door, making her way through the maze of books to her bed. There was a big, large book on her bed... wide open. She grabbed some earphones and put them to her head, soft meditation music blasting through her head. She 

closed her eyes and her fingers ran over the pages of the book as the words and images drifted into her mind. She let out a breath; hopefully, everything would be okay.


End file.
